Shizuka Shinjitsu
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: Rise of the Phoenix' sequal. Ren and Pirika thought nothing could be better than the relationship they shared, and then a girl came to kill Ren, though she fall in love in the process. Who will Ren chose? Dedicated to Tsubame Ongaku, for you Ache!


DarkTaoAngel: Well, you asked for it! A sequel to 'Rise of the Phoenix'! I finally decided to make one, and I hope you all like it! I do not own Shaman King, enjoy!

Two girls stood talking in the dim light of a small room. One of them was shorter than the other, and obviously younger, and the other was quite tall and misleading. They were speaking in whispers, and the older of the two seemed to be giving orders to the younger one, because they were talking about a mission, and an important one at that.

"Lord Hao is… dead?" the younger of the two piped up after having been told a most shocking piece of information about her master. She looked up at the taller girl through her long, black bangs.

"Yes and, as an apprentice to him, you must fulfill the mission that he had begun before this all happened." The older one said, flinging back a shorter lock of her long blue hair.

"Yes, ma'am, and which mission would that be?" the shorter of the two asked.

It was then that another two girls entered into the room and invited themselves to the conversation. One of them had orange hair, and the other, blonde. One of them, the blonde one, was cradling an odd looking doll, and wearing a gothic-looking dress. The other, with the orange hair, was carrying a broom, and she looked much like a witch would. It was she who next spoke to the youngest girl.

"Why, none other than destroying the one who did the same to the Lord Hao. Your target is… Tao Ren."

Meanwhile, back at the Inn, Pirika was adjusting slowly to life without her older brother. It still hurt her, and often she cried at night knowing that he would not be there when she woke up, but it helped to know that she still had Ren with her, and that he could help to comfort her. Whenever she cried, he would always comfort her, speaking words of encouragement and love. He would never stop her when she needed to cry, he would just tell her to let it all out. She could hear him cry too sometimes, apparently Horo had meant something to him as well; they were quite good friends.

Pirika had always known of how much Ren had always been lonely, but Horo had been his first real friend, and to lose him, when that was all you had, must have been very difficult. Ren had always had to live with his past, his tormented life. There were very little people there for him when he was growing up, and to lose the first person, who had ever given him a chance, was terrible to watch for Pirika. She would constantly try to help him through it all, and to tell him that he would be fine, but all he would say was that nothing was wrong, and that it did not hurt him that much. He was lying just to make Pirika happy, but he was doing just the opposite to her.

It was breakfast at the Inn, and, since Ren wanted to get away from his old life for a while, and Pirika did not wish to go home without her brother, they were both staying at the Inn for a while. There was a catch though; they both had to do their own chores, though Ren would usually voluntarily do Pirika's chores for her. Living there was far better than going back home, and they were in the comfort of many friends.

"Shall we go, my aisuru?" Ren asked, looking in Pirika's direction. A smile lit up on his face whenever she was happy, and in this case, this morning, she was.

"Hai!" she replied, jumping up quickly to grab onto his arm. They were going to go on another one of their walks, as they usually did this time of day. It had become routine lately, just to get away from all of the commotion. And they also did not want to be bothered by the questions that came with having been the only people that seemed to know exactly what had happened on that tragic night, just a few days ago. They walked out the door and began to walk to their favorite spot to be together: the beach.

A girl with long, black hair and a suspicious look on her face awaited them, looking through her binoculars at them both. They looked so happy, so contented with just being together. She smirked a bit, that was all about to change.

"I am coming for you, Tao Ren… but, if your girlfriend seems to get in the way, I might just have to settle on her instead. Anything to make you grieve, just like we had to with the loss of Lord Hao. I will make you pay, no matter what, and no matter who I have to kill to do so…." She looked back at Ren and Pirika to see that they were holding hands, smiles on both of their faces.

"Yes, I might just 'slip' and 'accidentally' hurt her…."


End file.
